Someone To Dance With
by Vashet
Summary: Quinn and Santana are both left wanting more after their night together on Valentine's Day. What will they do about it? Rated M for future smut
1. Chapter 1

Writer's note: This is my first story so I'm sorry if it's rough. Also, the song is "December 1963" by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

"_So what happens next?"_

"_Well, you could walk out first, or we could make it a two-time thing?"_

A gasp broke the silence of the room as the blonde sat up in the dorm bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and glancing at her roommate's empty bed. With a sigh she turned on her bedside lamp and picked up a book, the pages folded, torn, and stained through the years. Its familiarity comforted her as she ran her hand over the cover, where faded words read "_Where The Sidewalk Ends._" She turned to the first page and began, for the thousandth time, to read, pulling her mind away from the memory that woke her.

"OH WHAT A NIGHT!"

The brunette danced around the kitchen, headphones blasting as she sang loudly along to Frankie Valli & The Four Seasons and dried off a plate.

"LATE DECEMBER BACK IN '63

WHAT A VERY SPECIAL TIME FOR ME

AS I REMEMBER WHAT A NIGHT"

After putting away the last of the dishes she turned the volume to a more reasonable level and jumped onto her bed, picking up her laptop and scrolling through the usual sites before resuming her homework. Santana had signed up for some online NYADA classes pertaining to film with a concentration in score writing and found she had a knack for composition. With something to do she'd gotten along much better with her roommates, who were currently at some lame Broadway trivia get together that she had absolutely no interest in attending. Once she finished up some paper on lazy soundtrack design the brunette returned to their living room and laid back on the couch, flipping through channels. She grinned when she saw that "Fired Up!" was on and picked up her phone, sending a quick text.

S: _We are driving, we we are driving_

Not even a minute later her phone buzzed with a response.

Q:_ What channel?_

Then, _Nevermind, found it._

Santana smiled and turned her attention back to the movie with a sigh. Her mind drifted back to her last encounter with her blonde-haired friend two weeks prior. She stared blankly at the TV while imagining Quinn's tousled hair and sweat-drenched body in the hotel bed. A buzz from her phone pulled her out of her reverie

Q: _Thought about visiting this weekend if that's okay with you guys? Need a break from school_

She chewed on her lip as she read the text a few times, hoping things wouldn't be awkward between them now.

S: _I'll check with the queens but should be good_

Q: _Cool, thanks_

Santana shook her head as if to clear it and stretched, turning off the movie and collapsing onto her bed


	2. Chapter 2

Writer's Note: Unfortunately I may not be able to update the story for the next 2-3 weeks as I'll be out of the country with little internet access, but I hope you can bear with me. I'm sorry this chapter is pretty short again – I intend to make the future chapters longer but I wanted to get this one up before I leave and I have to get up annoyingly early tomorrow. Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites! The support was unexpected and urged me to keep writing :)

P.S. Sorry to leave you hanging…I promise smut in the next chapter, though I can't guarantee I'm very good at writing it. Tips and constructive criticism are well-appreciated. Without further ado…

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Chapter 2

"I love to sing!

I love to sing!

I love t-SANTANA!"

Rachel picked up the pillow the angry Latina had thrown and tossed it back at her. "We've been over this, Santana. You know I need to do my vocal warm-ups."

"We've been over this, Berry. You know I needs my beauty sleep." As was becoming routine, the two roommates animatedly bickered over priorities, their voices raising in volume until Kurt felt they'd exceeded what was tolerable and put the argument to a stop. He moved past Rachel's curtain divide and shouted over them.

"LADIES! Come ON, I thought we were past this." He held up his hand before they could interrupt. "Santana, you need to quit going to sleep at hellish hours and Rachel, you need to delay your warm-ups an hour." He bit back any further criticisms and dragged Santana out of Rachel's room before they could find something else to argue about. "Lately you two get along so well but I swear, every time Friday hits it's Cady Heron vs Regina George."

Santana scowled and headed to the kitchen, starting up breakfast. "So what are our plans tonight? Quinn gets in at 7."

"I promised this guy in my drama class that I'd help him read lines tonight."

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Hummel's gettin' his flirt on."

"Shut up, Santana," he said with a blush, "We're just friends."

"Wanky." Kurt rolled his eyes and looked over at Rachel, who had finally decided her vocal chords were considerably warmed.

"What about you, Rach? Will you be joining Santana and Quinn tonight?" Santana sincerely hoped Rachel didn't have some boring plans with some weird drama kids. She'd been nervous about seeing Quinn all week, and she wasn't ready to face her alone- not after having spent a night with her up close and personal. In fact, she hadn't been able to keep the encounter off her mind. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the blonde, all naked and sexy, and she didn't think she would be able to prevent herself from jumping her on sight. She groaned internally.

_It's just Quinn. You're just friends, and it was just a one-time thing. Well,_ she thought with a smirk,_ two-time thing._

She shook her head and returned her attention to the conversation.

"Actually…Matt invited me to a party tonight and I said I'd go. But you and Quinn are welcome to join, Santana."

Another internal groan. _No such luck_. Matt was a guy Rachel had met at Callbacks a few weeks ago. He was actually a pretty good guy, but the two were annoyingly infatuated with each other. She knew the two would be occupied and she didn't particularly want to go to a party with a bunch of loud drama students, so she reluctantly declined. "Thanks for the invite, but there's this club I figured we'd check out tonight. Have fun you two." She winked and headed back to her room with a plate of food, turning her attention to her keyboard.

Quinn stepped off the train and climbed up the steps into the city, smiling at the insane amount of people and how not one of them bothered to smile or say "Excuse me." It was weirdly beautiful, and she never got tired of it. Backpack over her shoulder and duffel bag in hand, she set off to her friends' apartment.

The blonde walked up to their floor and knocked on the apartment door…

_Don't be awkward_ she thought. _It's just Santana for fuck's sake_

…to no response. Raising an eyebrow, she tried the door and found it to be unlocked. Sliding it aside, she stepped into the apartment. "Hello?" Instead of a greeting she heard a piano, so she dropped her bags and checked the rooms for occupants. She pulled aside Rachel's divider to an empty room, so she moved on to Santana's. Peeking around Santana's divider, she saw the brunette seated by her window, hands flying gracefully across her keyboard. She'd pause now and then, adding or removing material from the paper in front of her. Quinn couldn't see her face, but she imagined her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and a small pout on her lips. The thought of Santana's lips caused her to shiver and the memory of Valentine's Day came flooding back. She shook her head and decided to announce her presence before she could get caught staring.

"Anyone home?"

Santana jumped out of her seat and swore loudly. "Fuck, Quinn! Don't _ever_ do that again." The blonde laughed and plopped down on the bed.

"Where are the roomies?"

"Getting laid, probably. Kurt's reading lines with some guy and Rachel's at a party with Matt."

"Matt, hm? They seem to be getting along well."

Santana nodded in agreement. "They can't keep their hands off each other, it's gross."

Quinn smiled. It was obvious the girl had become close with Rachel despite her weird way of showing it, and she admired the way Santana looked out for her. "So what's the plan?"

"There's this club some kids in my music theory class suggested. I thought we could check it out?"

The blonde nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me."

They were ready to go by 10. Santana had cooked – she had gotten pretty good at it before she had class to occupy the majority of her time – and they'd caught up with each other since they hadn't talked much about anything besides failed relationships during Mr. Schue's failed wedding. Surprising to them both, they had begun to realize that they were at a comfortable place in their lives, causing them to be much more civil to each other. Quinn had expressed her support for Santana's decision to take classes at NYADA and Santana had congratulated Quinn on her win in a fairly prestigious student writing contest. They hadn't brought up Valentine's Day, and luckily there was enough to talk about to avoid it. Through every topic of conversation, however, they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other.

The club was apparently very popular. Tons of people were inside, and Santana had to keep a tight grip on Quinn's hand to avoid losing each other on the way to the bar – not that either of them minded the contact. Santana called for two rounds of shots.

"Cheers, Rosario," Quinn said with a grin. They were on the dance floor before too long, considerably drunk and considerably turned on by the obvious eye sex they'd been having all night. Santana, the alcohol making her a bit braver, came up behind the blonde and pressed their bodies together. Quinn gasped and moved her body with the brunette's, trying to hold on to some shred of self-control.

"You're so sexy," Santana husked into her ear. Her lips wandered down to the blonde's neck, kissing and biting gently. Quinn couldn't take it anymore.

"Let's get out of here." Wordlessly, Santana led her out of the bar and into a cab. After weeks of dreaming about the girl that was sitting beside her, hair tousled and breathing heavily, Quinn lost control. She connected their lips and pulled their bodies together, moaning as Santana's hands found their way into her hair. Quickly paying the driver, they stumbled out of the cab and into the apartment building, their bodies reconnecting as soon as they stepped into the loft. Santana's lips found their way to her friend's neck, and before long Quinn was weak-kneed and moaning.

"Bed."

The brunette complied and dragged them to her room, pushing Quinn back on the bed and moving on top of her. Quinn flipped them with surprising ease and smirked down at the beauty underneath her.

"My turn."


End file.
